Kiss From A Rose
by Hajislover
Summary: Would you like some assistance?" Haji asked. Nodding, she watched shyly as he quietly removed his overcoat.“You don't want to get your clothes wet, do you?” Saya asked coyly, “Why don't you take them off?” SayaHaji. For Kizarny.


**Kiss From A Rose**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blood+, or "Kiss from a Rose". That song belongs to Seal. Look it up; it's good.

**A/N: **This was requested by Empress-Arcana (but I think you've changed your name toKizarny, but I don't really know) so here's to you (whoever you are now lol)!! Oh, and this takes place at the Zoo when Haji's all grown up and sexy…

**Edit 06/11/09: **Well, the response to this one-shot has been absolutely amazing. I'm very happy you all like it so much, but there is one thing you all keep telling me: Haji has a tan, muscular torso. That's wrong. I know. It's fixed now, so have no fears. I'm sure it was just a typo from me getting into the moment. I, myself, was more than a little distracted by the fact that Haji was nearly naked in a lake with Saya. But anyway, I usually don't bother to fix something like that if it's only one person that says something, but I've been getting reviews and PM's asking me to fix it, so how could I not? It's fixed. Ta-da! Enjoy the story, free of distractions like Haji with a tan. And thank you all for the correction! You guys are amazing. ^_^ Oh! I also corrected some spelling errors and word confusion while I was at it...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill**_

Haji wandered the grounds looking for his charge. She was supposed to be studying the new violin lessons Joel had her taking. The lawn was opulent and decorated with shaped and carved bushes. He searched for her throughout the brush-maze that Joel kept in the far grounds for entertainment at parties. It was always amusing to see which couples tumbled out of the various entrances the next morning, blushing and laughing.

Wandering through the various paths and dead-ends, he, himself almost got lost. Running his hand along the right wall, he found his way out quickly enough after concluding that she wasn't there.

"Saya?" he called. Perhaps this time she would answer him when he called. He allowed himself a grin as he thought of how she reminded him of a cat; only coming when the mood struck.

_**But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen**_

He listened for her answering call, but heard none. He looked up at the sun; it was almost dinner-time. Saya should be getting hungry soon. Or hot. It was mid-summer after all. With that thought in mind, he went over to the trees that lined the wood to the east of the mansion. "Saya!" he tried again.

Again, nothing.

He sighed and continued his quiet hike through the tree-line, enjoying the rarely-viewed nature around him as he continued his search. Servants usually weren't allowed on this section of land. Joel only let the head-servant and personal one's here, so Haji seized the moment while he could. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he were caught here without Saya, but it would be worth it to have seen a view like this, he decided. **  
**

_**Baby  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave  
Ooh  
The more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave**_

He walked farther into the trees, ducking under branches and expertly dodging hanging spider webs, admiring how the sunlight reflected the dew that was delicately hanging onto the silk threads. Actually, the sun did amazing things in this part of the wood. The way it streamed down through the highest trees made little shafts of green light hit the floor. It made the browns of the bark and dirt seem richer and the ivy moss and leaves appear greener. Insects could be heard buzzing around in the air, though none attempted to bite him. Off to the right in the distance, he heard water bubbling.

_**There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?**_

He followed it, drawn to the mesmerizing sounds of the water pounding down on the bed-stones. When he came upon the source, he found a trickle of a river; just enough to bathe in. He glanced around, calling out for a third time, "Saya?"

Not that he expected an answer this time either. The light pink cotton dress that she had worn all day was draped unceremoniously over a branch that was barely high enough to keep the hem of the dress off the dirt. Her white under-dress and petty coat were stacked neatly beside it. A pair of small, stylish heels was knocked over onto the pine bed, looking like they had been left there by a child in a hurry to greet its mother, along with various hair pins and broaches.

Looking around, Haji saw small ripples coming from the waters behind the big tree that the clothes were draped over. He crept around until he saw her. She was standing in the water with only her chemise on—a white, flimsy, silky material was all that stood between him and the perfect view of her body. He watched her for several moments, drinking in the sight of her. Her dark, almost black, hair gleamed as the sun bounced its rays off it. Her face seemed to glow as she enjoyed the privacy she was so rarely allowed to indulge in; her eyes held a certain bottomless depth to them as she looked up at the nature around her. Haji watched her smile as a small fish approached her in the water, nibbling on her fingertips.

_**But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen**_

His face broke into a smile as he heard her squeak. She leapt in the water, trying to escape the poor thing. She turned and stared into the trees as she heard a laugh come from the foliage. "Hello?" she called.

Haji quickly quieted his voice and stepped into view. Her white chemise was practically see-through after all of her splashing. He smiled and stepped over to the banks of the river. "Would you like some assistance?"

_**Baby  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave**_

She blushed from her place in the middle of the shallow water. Nodding, she watched shyly as Haji quietly removed his overcoat and began to step into the water with her. "You don't want to get your clothes wet, do you?" Saya asked coyly, "Why don't you take them off?"

He watched in amusement as the red shade deepened on her face and she tried to hide behind her hair. As the words slowly drifted through the air, he too, was shocked by what she had said. "...Saya..." he murmured, impressed by her boldness. Truthfully, he had never cared for how stifling their culture was.

_**There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby**_

Stepping back from the banks so he stood on solid ground, he took off his shoes and long socks, then began to unbutton his cravat. Sliding it off his shoulders, he discarded it onto the brush behind him. Saya had turned her back to him to give him more privacy as he undid the clasp on his slacks and let them fall to the ground. Stepping out of them, and clad only in his braies*1*, he walked back to the bank and entered the water, wading towards her.

Feeling the ripples, Saya turned to look at him. His slightly pale, muscular torso seemed to take up her entire field of vision as he stood in front of her. The light reflected off the water, throwing patterns and colors across his skin, unwittingly making her stare in awe. She gasped as he lightly took her arm in his hand and began to drizzle water across it lightly. Wiping the water away as quickly as it had been there, he slowly moved his hands up her arms to lightly grasp her shoulders. He massaged them for a moment as her head fell forward, resting easily upon his chest. He lightly splashed water onto her back as he felt her eyes fall shut, and rubbed her back softly.

"Mmmmn..." Saya moaned. She felt his warm, calloused hands wandering all over her body and rubbing circles into her back. She gasped again, in surprise, as her hands flew up to grip his arms tightly for support as his ministrations found their way to her stomach. She looked up at him as he kneaded the muscles under the skin. He seemed to be concentrating on not looking down at her, seeing as how her slip was translucent at the moment, but she could see the different hues in his eyes, and how the lines around the corners of his mouth didn't seem as tight as they usually did.

"Haji...?" she asked, nearly whispering. She hadn't realized how dry her throat was until that very moment when she tried to speak. Her breath caught in her throat again as he looked down at her.

"Yes?" he asked. A devilish grin quickly crossed his face before disappearing again, "Are you enjoying your bath?" he asked pseudo-innocently. His hands grazed her sides as he smiled down at her. The light caresses and the feel of skin-on-skin was making them both heady, almost unaware of their surroundings as the light reflected off the water and onto the two who had begun to sway in the water to an unheard beat.

_**But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen**_

Saya looked into his eyes, "Of course I am. It's not everyday that I get such...thorough...attentions," she flirted.

"Oh, but you could," he replied slyly, moving one hand up to caress her face and neck. The other was much too busy drawing lazy circles into the side of her hip to be bothered. He watched the play of emotions flit across her features: embarrassment, anger, modesty, passion, they all fit her so perfectly; this creature that had graced him with her presence, who was too perfect for his mere words to describe.

"Is that an offer?" she asked breathlessly as her face was tilted upward by his hand to meet his. Her knees went weak as she watched him smile down at her. She clutched him to her to avoid falling completely into the water.

Haji leaned in even closer, until their breaths were mingling in the hot air around them and whispered to her huskily, "It is." Moving his hand to stroke the side of her face lovingly, he brought his lips down to meet hers. He could feel her stiffen in his hold, no doubt shocked from his bold gesture and fearing what society would think if only they could see her now. He lightly applied more pressure, moving his lips lovingly over hers, making her body respond. Hopefully, he mused, if he could get a response out of her body, he could get one out of her mind. After all, they had crossed the boundary of social acceptance the moment he had found her in the shallow pool.

Cautiously, Saya lifted her arms from their lock around his chest to bring them up to his head to lightly wrap around his neck. Making a decidedly bold move, she deepened their kiss, pressing herself harder into his lips as one of her hands found its way to his hair, tangling itself in the dark, silky locks. Haji groaned as he felt the pressure increase and responded in kind, wrapping his arms securely around the small of her back, almost pulling her up from the water.

_**Baby  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave**_

After a few moments of blissfulness, the need for air became too much to bear; they separated themselves from one another, though only barely, each one panting lightly, their breaths still close and mingling, leaving the sense of passion to waft and linger through the air. Slightly distracted by a sudden gust of cool wind, Saya dragged her eyes away from Haji to make sure that no one had seen the two. "It's beginning to become evening..." she noted absently.

Haji nodded, agreeing. "We should get back soon. Dinner will be served shortly." Indeed, though, dinner wasn't the only reason they ought to return. Haji was still a servant; her servant, to be more precise. To be seen with his mistress in such a state of undress, in the middle of a spring—kissing, no less—would be a certain death sentence, not to mention an irrevocable blow to Saya's reputation as an upstanding lady in society. Yawning, she nodded. With some modesty left over from before their unplanned rendezvous—a tryst, if one could call it that—she covered herself as she waded to the banks and walked barefoot over to her dress, which was still draped over the tree branch where she had left it.

He watched her disappear behind the foliage to dress before removing himself from the water also and donning his own garments again. Moments later, both emerged from the tree line on the side of the mansion. Saya was in Haji's arms, needing to be carried on account of the fact that she was tired after her excursions throughout the day. She quietly yawned again, into his coat, "Haji, I think I'll skip dinner tonight. All I want to do now is sleep."

A smile played at the corner of his lips as he replied kindly, "All right. I shall take you to your room, if that is what you wish." His pace smoothed out as he felt her snuggle deep into his chest and mumble a quiet 'thank you'. The two crossed the yard fairly quickly, paying little heed to the glances they received from the nobles that had just come from the maze to their side, and entered the mansion through the main doors that merged into the dining area. Normally, Haji would have to enter through the side door meant for servants, but his precious cargo wouldn't dare be seen going into her own home through a shabby entrance like that.

He quickly and quietly escorted her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He could feel her breathing even out against his chest and knew that she was fighting sleep. Leaning over the bed, he pulled the blankets down with one swift movement of his hand and gently eased her into the mattress.

_**Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave**_

"Haji, promise me you'll stay with me…" Saya asked, pleadingly, nearly asleep. He answered it with a blissful smile,

_**Now that your rose is in bloom**_

"Of course I will, Saya. I'll stay with you forever," as he turned down the lamps and shut the bedroom door behind him.

_**A light hits the gloom on the grave**_**  
**

**  
A/N:** Well, I hope you like this! It's a longer one-shot, but I really liked the way it turned out=D Tell me what you all thought!!

(1): They're like boxers that go down to the knees, with a drawstring at the waist. *shrugs* Well, that's early 19th century fashion for ya...


End file.
